Antlion Girl/Helen
Helen is a friendly Antlion Girl. She can join you after a battle. World Interactions Battle Dialogue “I'll give you some jerky. What kind of jerky? That's a secret." (+1 Jerky) Will you take my skin? If you process it it can be used to strengthen you armor." (+1 Insect Cocoon) “A lot of coins have collected at the bottom of my quicksand... It's in the way, so you can take it." (+2000G) “I like to munch on plants every now and then... Hey, will you give me some antidote grass?" (Give Antidote Grass?) *Yes - “Fufuu, as a reward I'll give you plenty of love." (+20 Affinity) *No - “You don't want to live, huh?" “Hey, can I have some money? Sometimes I want to go to a nearby village." (Give 1200G?) *Yes - “Fufuu, as a reward I'll give you plenty of love." (+25 Affinity) *No - “You don't want to live, huh?" *Note enough money - “...Huh? You're poor? Then give your life to me." “I'm hungry... Hey, will you give me some chicken?" (Give Bird Foot?) *Yes - “Fufuu, as a reward I'll give you plenty of love." (+30 Affinity) *No - “You don't want to live, huh?" “Sandworm Girls can fall into my quicksand. My nest is completely destroyed as they struggle and I can easily be crushed to death." “Desert Scylla and I often fight over territory. Even if I do get to suck the fluid from them, they are not very tasty." “Now, come closer. I'll feast on your bodily fluids until you are completely dry." “There isn't much prey in the desert. So I will slowly suck out your bodily fluids." “I often see Gnome and her mud dolls darting about. There's no way I could eat them..." “Prey get caught in this quicksand... They sink to me in the middle and become my food." “There is no saving prey that are sucked by me. I will suck their bodily fluids until they whither away." “I will suck the fluids out of my prey, be they male or female. If they are male, they can really enjoy it." “I've heard that Gnome festivals were once held in these ruins. But now it is a feeding ground for monsters." “Desert monsters are all greedy. There are few opportunities to enjoy prey." “The pincers on my lower body are very strong. Do you know how strong?" *Enough to never release my waist - “Yeah... The strength of a human could never escape them. You won't be able to pull your penis from the mouthpiece and you will be sucked completely dry." *Enough to cut paper - “They are not that weak... Experience their strength with your own body!" (-5 Affinity) *Enough to split a star in half - “If they were that strong I would conquer the world." “Do you think I get along with any desert monsters?" *With Mirage Girls - “I especially don't get along with those airheads... Since they are ghosts, I can't drink their bodily fluids." *With Sandworm Girls - “They destroy every quicksand nest they get caught in... So many times, it's been awful!" *With Desert Scylla - “I often compete with them for prey. I don't have any friends." *You don't have any friends - “Yeah, I don't get along with any monsters... Besides, I am a solitary monster. I don't get lonely." (+10 Affinity) “I am an Antlion Girl... What do you think I will become when I get bigger?" *A Myrmeleontidae Girl - “You seem to have some knowledge about insects... But this is our adult stage, we won't get bigger." (+10 Affinity) *A Giant Antlion Girl - “There is no such thing... But I kinda want to try it." *An Anttiger Girl - “What's that? Are you joking around?" (-5 Affinity) *Nothing will change - “Yeah, so you knew? This is our adult form, we won't get bigger." (+10 Affinity) “Adventurers that venture to such a remote place... What do you think I do to them?" *You make them your prey - “That's right... Just like what I will do to you!" *You serve them tea - “Wrong, I suck the bodily fluids of my prey... Now I will suck yours as well!" *You marry them - “I do not!" (-5 Affinity) “Actually... I don't have long to live." *You poor thing - “If that's how you feel, let me suck your bodily fluids!" *Liar - “Fufuu, you could tell? I'm not like the antlion insects." (+10 Affinity) *I don't have long to live either - “Huh? Is that true? Then let me suck you before you die!" Pocket Castle Basic Greeting: "I'd like to prey on the others in here, but... Would you get angry?" With Dahlia: Dahlia: "Stroll..." Helen: "Ah! Wait! Past here is my nest!" Dahlia: "Whoa, whoa, whoa..." Dahlia's body plunges into the quicksand! Her giant body disrupts the flow of the sand, destroying Helen's nest! Helen: "Aww, geez... Again... Again!" Dahlia: "Sorry..." With Deiji: Deiji: "What are you doing, antlion?! This quicksand is in the way!" Helen: "Of course, a disruptive scylla! Do you want me to suck your fluids as well?" Deiji: "Just try it! I'll beat you at your own game!" Sonya: "No fighting! ...Huh? I'm sinking into the quicksand?!" With Sylph: Sylph: "Woah, woah, woah!" Sylph is sinking in quicksand! Helen: "Aww geeze, I caught another spirit... I can't eat it, so I just waste my energy." Sonya: "Another spirit? What other spirit have you caught?" Gnome: "........." With Kazura: Helen: "Oh, so you're a trap type monster too?" Kazura: "Yup. So you're one as well? I attract my prey with a sweet scent and dissolve them in my pitcher." Helen: "You draw them in with smell? Interesting. My quicksand acts as a trap, pulling in clumsy people." Ilias: "(Both managed to catch me...)" Alice: "(I got caught as well...)" Grandeur Theater World Gadabout Actions “Hmhmhmm. ♪" Helen is drawing in the sand with her fingers. “Oh, crap! Ahhh!!" Helen was swallowed by her own quicksand… Helen has been bound! “Huh? This insect... I'm not going to prey on it." Helen caught a beetle! (+1 Beetle) “I'll cover you... Ya!" Helen discharges electricity from their body! (Play:Electric Discharge) “Stop it already! Let's all get along, you're welcome to my quicksand!" Helen tried to stop the fight! ...However, nobody was listening. Category:Insects Category:Monsters Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 1 Category:Artist: Setouchi Category:Companions